Degrees of Freedom
by Lorack
Summary: Sakura's in a mood and needs to get out of the village. Where will her inner urges take her too? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would buy Jyanx a pony! _

Sakura glomped her bed full force and drove her face into her pillow. She didn't care that she was covered in sweat and didn't have a stitch on. It was the rainy season and so fucking muggy that a sauna would be blessedly cool. She rolled over onto her back and ran a hand over her flat stomach and contemplated her navel. She was bored, hot and hard up. She needed to get out of town, someplace cooler than the village. Like the center of the sun.

"Fuck! Its too damn hot to be this frisky."

With that off her chest she jumped up ripping off the bedding in her haste. She had a mission if she dared accept it and that had her going forward. Dirty bathrobe, _check_. Bath essentials, _check_. Sexy silk yukata, _check_. Nothing like another bath to make her feel better, so what if this bath was the seventh of the day, that just made it the lucky one.

Sakura picked up the bedding and shoved it into the laundry sack. She would do this too, drop off the dirty laundry on her way back from the baths and pick it up later when it was dark out and even though the temperature would be a facsimile it would be dark and therefore feel cooler out. She gave her room a look around, did she have all her dirty laundry, yes.

She put on the dirty bathrobe, her body being too sticky for her to think about putting on anything clean, and headed out the door.

She stopped by Tsunade's office and put in a notice that she wanted to go on a mission. An easy one that she could do by herself. She didn't want any of her brothers in arms there if she were to meet Mr. Right or even better Mr. Right Now!

_Sakura_, she thought sternly, _get your mind out of the gutter and someplace cleaner like the mens room_.

Grinning madly she headed to the bath houses laundry in toe.

Sakura wearing just the sexy silk yukata was painting her toenails a fuck me red when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, I am decent."

_Well sort of decent, nothing was hanging out._

She looked up to see Tsunade had already let herself in before she had uttered a word. Ah yes, the old knock while opening the door move. Classic. Sakura frowned.

"Oh stop. You don't have anything I haven't seen before nor anything I cant see when I look in a mirror, anyway, I have a mission for you and I thought I would drop it off. Nice red by the way, feeling a little _you know what_ Sakura?"

Tsunade knew how Sakura felt about _that_ word so she would always avoid it like a good friend would. Sakura really didn't know why she had such a deep rooted scorn for _that_ word, she just didn't like it.

"So you have a mission for me? I do hope its someplace cooler than here. I think I am going to die of heat stroke."

Sakura finished off her little toe and bent over and blew on it. _Ah a job well done. _Sakura then wiggled her toes._ Fabulous. _

She looked up at Tsunade who was smiling at the show. She wasn't privy to the inner dialog but she knew. Yeah, Tsunade was a girlie girl at heart and knew what was going on. Every female at any age wants to feel pretty. Being a ninja as both girl and woman were, it was damned hard to find things that let them feel like they were more then just their job.

"So, about that mission..." Sakura lead.

"Yeah I need some medical books from a medic friend in the Village of Snow and I thought that a trip there would kill this maudlin mood you have been in. Its cold there. They have snow. Year round. You can make snow rabbits." Tsunade teased out another smile.

_Snow Rabbits,__What are snow rabbits? _

Sakura searched her brain for a picture to the words and failed. Another image barged its way in this one not even using the knock while opening method. All of a sudden in all its glory it was there, and it was whats that word again?

_Fluffy white snow surrounding a large outdoor bath. Steam tendrils fingering its way to a star filled open sky. Sakura, submerged to her neck, lying languid eyes closed sipping chilled pear Saki from a floating tray._

Ah yes, _Fabulous!_

"When do you want me to leave?" Sakura couldn't't get the words out fast enough.

"First thing in the morning is soon enough this isn't a dire mission. I just thought of it when I saw your note. I am not blind girl I see what going on with you." Tsunade headed for the door. "Have a good night, sleep well, come to me first thing in the morning and I will give you all the information pertaining to this mission."

Sakura nodded and watched the woman leave but her mind was far far away in a out doored bath.

_Ripples in the bath water, a exquisitely shaped young man enters the bath. Oh my, all he is wearing is a smile and a come hither one at that!_

_Sakura_, she thought, _you are a very naughty girl._

**AN: _I don't know when I will update on this I haven't been in the same mindset as when it flowed from brain to puter. With luck and happenstance I will have the next chapter soon! _**


End file.
